Automatic transmissions generally include at least one planetary gear set and a plurality of shift elements. The shift elements selectively engage components of the planetary gear sets in order to hinder or prevent rotation of the components. Selective actuation of the shift elements adjusts the gear ratio of the automatic transmission and shifts the automatic transmission between its various gears.
Certain automatic transmissions include brake clutch shifting elements. During various gear shifts, the brake clutch is engaged or closed. However, engaging the brake clutch poses certain challenges. For example, certain brake clutches are hydraulically actuated such that hydraulic fluid moves a piston towards friction discs of the brake clutches. During initial calibrations, suitably positioning the piston relative to the friction discs can be a difficult and time consuming process. Similarly, over time the friction discs wear, and adjusting the brake clutch to account for such wear can be more difficult.
Accordingly, an automatic transmission with features for assisting with actuating and maintaining a suitable air gap within a brake clutch shifting element of the automatic transmission would be useful.